


ABO二設

by GraySun



Category: ABO - Fandom, Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, DCU
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>總之就是因為很想寫DCU的ABO設定，所以就自己腦補了一堆好完成自己大大小小的腦洞。<br/>基本設定包括成結、發情期、懷孕等等都還是原封不動，只是加了很多二設限制。<br/>-<br/>Disclamer: Those characters don't belong to me. That only one thing belongs to me is my headcanon.<br/>棄權聲明：我不擁有這些角色，他們屬於DC，屬於我的只有我的腦洞，並且我不會從中獲取金錢利益。<br/>-<br/>151105 Update</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABO二設

**Author's Note:**

> ．好像通篇都有警告意味耶。  
> ．應該，大概，可能，寫DCU時用到ABO設定的話，都會以這篇為主。

  1. 基本設定包括成結、發情期、懷孕……等等都還是有的，但A/B/O主要是以體內激素（A、B、O型）的多寡，以及子宮的完善度為分辨標準。
  2. A/B/O的比例關係是三峰連續分布圖。其中純Beta為最高峰人口最多，其次為Alpha及Omega，而假性Beta則是最為稀少。
  3. 假性Beta介於A/B/O之間，其體徵和大部分的純B相同，明顯的差異在子宮完善度和A、O型激素的多寡上。大多數的Beta體內B型激素多為75%以上，可是假性B的B型激素通常會介於60-40%之間，而根據其體內不同的A、O型激素百分比，可細分為A-semble或B-semble，但因為假性Beta只會對特定對象發情，所以基本上很少Beta會去花打前做激素檢測，畢竟終其一生都沒有遇見特定對象的假性Beta佔大多數，而且假性B的體徵和Beta相同，所以平常也不會有如Alpha和Omega的氣味困擾。
  4. Omega的發情期一個月一次到三個月一次不等，基本上越純的Omega發情期頻率越短，而Beta(O-semble)在碰到特定的Beta(A-semble)之後才會有半年一次的發情期。通常提及會簡稱為B(a)及B(o)。
  5. 發情期的持續時間依體內O激素多寡而定，有些只需要三天，有些則會持續一星期。長時間使用發情期抑制劑會早成發情期頻率和持續時間的紊亂。
  6. 只要在體內成結，都可以臨時標記。被臨時標記的Omega即使服用了發情期臨時強力抑制劑也不會有效用，只能依靠和臨時標記的對象性交才能安全度過發情期。臨時標記的效用為期約到Omega下次的發情期前一星期。
  7. 徹底標記是互相的，除了Alpha在Omega體內成結外，Omega在其信息素的主腺體部位，會有Alpha留下的咬痕，此咬痕是無法消除的。相互標記的AO身上的信息素會變得相似並且較為平淡，同時除了發情時不再對標記對象外的A或O具有性吸引力，而相互標記的AO只會在發情期及交配的時候氣味才會變得濃厚。這種徹底標記如果有人用外力刻意破壞，會對雙方都造成很大的傷害，重則死亡，輕則精神紊亂。
  8. Omega的信息宿主腺體分布位置常見為：頸部、腰側、手腕，也有少數案例發現位於腿跟處。
  9. 發情期的懷孕率雖高，但也不是百分之百；反之，非發情期的懷孕率雖然極低，但也不是絕對安全。歷史上仍有少數案例是在既非發情期也沒有標記的狀態下懷孕的Omega。在停止排卵之後，發情期也會停滯。
  10. 地球上的氪星人與其說是純A，不如說是純粹的雄性，其體內並沒有任何子宮，他們既不會輕易被Omega發情的氣味引誘發情繼而成結，也可以選擇在Omega的非發情期對其徹底標記，另外，氪星人在選擇徹底標記之後，頸項至鎖骨會出現圖案繁複的圖騰印痕。
  11. 多數人類對Omega的印象是柔弱，但根據長期的基因學顯示，Omega的敏捷度、柔軟度及智商非但不亞於Alpha，平均值更隱隱有凌駕其上的跡象。據說Batman便是其中的佼佼者。
  12. A/O和B/B的懷孕率最高，其次為A/B和B/O，A/A的懷孕率極低，且對母體會有很大的傷害。Beta雖然不能標記Omega，也不會被Alpha標記，但他們都有讓Omega受孕的能力，也同樣能夠因為Alpha的佔有而懷孕。根據生物學研究顯示，B(a)多為AB結合的後代，B(o)則多為BO結合的後代。
  13. 避孕藥分為事前及事後，事前避孕藥只要在性交前服用即可，避孕效果是百分之百（徹底標記例外），事後避孕藥需在內射後24小時內服用才有效果，臨時標記可以靠吃避孕藥防止懷孕，但徹底標記無論服用的是事前還是事後，都沒有任何效果。
  14. 大概以上，順便紀錄一下現在想代入這個設定的CP：



　　．Hernan/Kirk（氪星人×假性B）

　　　Kirk原本體質為Beta，但基因被改造成類吸血鬼的同時，也漸漸轉變成以敏捷稱勝的Omega，只是他的身體機能幾乎都已經停止，子宮幾乎不排卵，所以一直很好的定期施打抑制劑偽裝成Beta。一度認定自己不可能懷孕，結果……

　　．JayDick（假性B(A-semble)×假性B(O-semble)）

　　　Jason原為純B，復生才轉變為假性B，和Dick重逢之後就像乾柴碰上烈火一發不可收拾，所以Jason現在還有一個身分就是大少專用的按摩棒！（我好興奮！！！（快清醒點！））

　　．SuperBat（氪星人×Omega）

　　　Bruce是一個有缺陷的Omega，他身上既沒有氣味也沒有發情期，但他的激素和子宮完善度都顯示他是應該是一個健康的Omega，但他就是一丁點信息素都無法散發，而身為Batman他認為這簡直是天助我也，只到他碰到了某個外星來客。救難犬困惑得看著眼前黑漆漆的大蝙蝠，說：「你聞起來像是加了過多牛奶和砂糖的咖啡。」Bruce：「......」外星狗的鼻子果然不同於地球生物吧！

　　．HalBarry（Beta×Beta）

　　　這就是一個單純的BL的故事，但他們生了孩子。


End file.
